fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Test of Life
The Test of Life is an animated special made to be an prologue to Super Hero Galaxy Zero. Plot In a 1950's black and white style world, a boy is sleeping in his room until the boy's wakes him up, telling him that it’s already morning and the boy is startled to discover that he’s slept in and will be late for his test in school to see what his future is. The boy rushes into the classroom and discovers that it’s being run by a neighbor that hate him. The neighbor refuses to inform the boy of the changes that have been made to the test, which were announced before his untimely arrival, and then the boy sits down at his desk and notices that he’s still wearing his bunny slippers. He then discovers that he’s forgotten his calculator but then someone who claims to be a friend runs in the room and brings his a gigantic, old-timey adding machine. The teacher asks for the friend's name to which he replies it's Kevin, causing the boy to feel like the name is fmialer to him. After Kevin leaves, another man claiming to be the boy's uncle barges into the room and insists on giving him a breakfast burrito. On his way out, the man grabs a pamphlet labelled “Test Answers” and then begins feeding them to the boy via a walkie talkie that he stashed in the breakfast burrito. A girl barges in to help the boy with the Latin section of the test, thinking it's French and then 2 random strangers come in to film the boy taking the test for a show called Test of Life. Finally, when it’s time to grade the completed tests, the boy's mother in a fancy dress shows up to grade them and spell out where the test-takers will be able to go to college. A rich snobby boy gets a perfect score, which will land him a spot at Stanford. Kevin, the boy's uncle and father and the girl all gather together to see what the boy’s score is and it turns out that he got every answer wrong, which means that he has to go to Clown University. The boy is forced to wear a humiliating clown nose as the boy said as least he got his name spelled right, to which the teacher said is blank. Everyone tell the boy what a shameful disappointment he is to the world as everything is now in color. A priest appears, saying the boy has brought shame to his family for crimes the boy claims he didn't do: bully people around, lying to people he loves, taking things that are not his like toys and money, taking candies from babies and, what he considers the most devious crime ever, killing family members. The boy tries to save he never kill. A man grabs his arm and ask the boy what about him, with the reveal that the man is Max Tennyson and the boy is Ben Tennyson. Max said that every crime claims to be Ben's fault was because he was destined to destroy the world. Ben screams at Max to shut up, punching in the chest, causing Ben to remember the incident where he kills Max by shoving an exploding Omnitrix in his chest in the same way. Everything changes to a alleyway as Ben, still looking like he did in the other world, sees a drunken homeless man, who talks about how he uses to believe in the heroes of the past until he was struck by God and was given an idea to find a magical sword that can make a man the new Super Galaxy King. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Specials